The invention relates to a method for binding bundled objects, in particular pieces of cable, in which a bundle is tightly bound together by at least one binding material. The invention further relates to an associated apparatus as well as a binding material.
In the processing of electrical cables, in certain applications the latter are cut from a roll of cable in pieces having a length of for example between 20 and 200 mm. Both ends of the insulation sheath are removed (stripped) and subsequently the pieces of cable are combined in bundles by hand and packed. Before using these pieces of cable, the bundles are again opened by hand and the pieces of cable are used for electrical connections, for example in circuits or the like.
Binding materials are known, which are made from synthetic material and at one end comprise an eye, into which is inserted the binding material. The binding material is constructed as a cord and has a perforation provided on the periphery over its length. The perforation ensures that when the binding material is tightened around a bundle, it is attached in the eye in the manner of a barb. However, this binding material can only be detached from the bundle with some difficulty and it is not suitable for producing bundles by machine.